road from friendship to love
by krystalities
Summary: I love dushyant in cid so i am going to write a story on him and rajvi also
1. Chapter 2

This a story about dushyant .I am introducig a new character. This character is my creation and is not affliated with anyone.A new girl Ima has joined cid. Ima is a beautiful girl with a fair complexion, height of about 5.4 feet,black-brown hair,dark brown eyes( guyzz it was short description of the girl) . Dushyant has some feelings for the girl and same is the case with the have already confessed their love. ( GUYZZ IT WAS A SHORT SUMMARY OF STORY I AM GOING TO START THE STORY NOW BUT WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU GUYZZ IF YOU DONT LIKE THE STORY THEN DONT READ IT BUT NO BASHING...,IF YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE ANY OTHER COUPLE THAN PLZZ DO LET ME KNOW.. ) 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok guyzzz the story begains

It was a normal day in cid bureau .Everyone was busy in their work. Rajvi enters in the bureau .  
>Abhijeet: tum log late ho gai ho shaid?<br>Rajat : sorry sir wo...  
>He was cut by abhi Abhi: han time sath guzrnay ka pata kahan chalta hai Purvi: nahi sir aasi bat nahi hai Abhi: chupanay ki zarorat nahi hai I can understand!<br>Rajvi blushed .. and move towards their respective desks Dushyant to Ima Dushyant:( in ordering tone ) yeh bohat imp file hai isay aaj jalde se complete kar dena .mujhay yeh aaj he chahey IMA:( murmering) how rude!  
>DUSHYANT: kuch kaha tum ne?<br>Ima: no sirr me isay aaj he complete kar don ge Dushyant:

After a while bureau door opens Insp r''''' reporting here Rajat: welcome to cid

R**: thnx sir Soon he becomes familiar with everyone At evening R** to Ima: hey beautiful kia ho raha hai?  
>Ima : nothing sir bus yeh file complete kar di the to yeh dushyNt sir ko denay ja rahi hun warna wo dantay gai R**:matlab wo typical khadoos hai Ima laughed at this. She goes to put the file on his table and starts chatting with R**when dushyant entered and saw them chatting he felt jealous DUSHYANT: ( angrily) Ima wo file complete ho gai jo me ne tumhay de the Ima: wo sir...<br>But she was cut by dushyant Dushi: kia wo. Tumhay baton se fursat milY ge to kam karo ge nA .aik kam dia tha wo bhe nahi ho paya akhirntum bureau karnay kia aati ho yahan pe sirf kam hota hai yeh tumHara garden nahi ke yahan pe tum batay karo Ima had tears in her eyes , she was extremely upset but she managed to speak Ima: sirr wo file complete kar kay me ne aapnkay table pai rakh di the( tears started flowing from her eyes), excuse me sir She moves outside the bureau now dushyant felt very sad Kavin saw all this he moved towards dushyant and said Kavin: ye to nay kia kar dia yarr subha se wo tumhari is file me lagi huwi the ab kahi ja kay farigh huwi or to nay itna dant thia usay us ki batt to sun leta. Rajat sir hotay to teri class letay wo usay apne behen mantay hain Dushyant: yar pata nahi mujhay kia hogaya ab kia karon?  
>Kavin : aaj us ke ghar ja kar uasay mana Dushyant: kia? Kavin: kia ka kya matlab? Bohat bara kam he kya?<br>Dushyant :acha theak hai Kavin:Pov : lagta hai dil ka mamla hai. He smiled and left At night At Imas house Door bell rang Ima's maji ( maji is Imas maid but she cosider her as her mother) opened the door Maji: aap kon?  
>Dushyant : je me Ima ke office se kya me use mil sakta hun Maji: han beta mil lo jab se bureau se wPis aai hai roi ja rahe hai kuch khan bhe nahi rahi , jao mil lo wo garden me hai Dushyant felt sad and went to the garden In garden, Ima was starring at the sky Dushyant: fake cough Ima:( immediately wipes her tears) aray sir app yahan is waqt Dushyant while seeing her red face and eyes becomes even more sad Dushyant: wo me tumhay sorry kehnay aaya th a. Iam really very sorry me ne tumhay bilawaja danta Ima: its okay sir , actually me bhe aap ko sorry kehna chahti hun itni choti si baat per ronay lag gai .actually jab se mom , dad gai hain is isi tarah choti bat per rona ajata hai Dushyant:its okay yarr,meray jab mom dad gai thay is dunia se then I also used to be very aaj se hum colleagues nahi friendz hain He forward his hand: so friendz IMA shakes his hand and says friends Dushyant: waisY tum rotay huway kafi cute lagti ho Ima blushes Then they tell each other " the story of their lives"<br>After some time Maji brings coffee pudding for them Maji: yeh khao beta Ima ne khud banai hai Dushyant: really, phir to yagenan achi ho gi Ima smiles They both eat it Dushyant :okay Ima ab chalta hun, waisay coffee pudding bohat mazay ke the Ima: thnx sir, good night sir Dushyant: good night

A/n finally my first chap of story is over. Will try to include rajvi scenes in next chap,...plz no bashing , read and review


End file.
